The Power Within: Fight For The Future
by KibooNoHikari26
Summary: This is a crossover between Sailor Moon/Dragon Ball Z/GT/Gundam Wing. I uploaded it a long time ago and since then I've changed my e-mail and screen name. All the reveiws I got the first time were good, so I suppose it's good. Please read and reveiw!
1. The Power Within: Fight For The Future:...

The Power Within: Fight For The Future  
By: Megami Tsuki  
*****  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Dragonball Z/GT and Gundam Wing all belong to their  
own respective companies. Aeris, Natalie and Adrian belong to me. If you would like to  
use them e-mail me at:  
NeoSailorSa86147@aol.com  
Aegis and Nova belong to Blair Weakland. If you want to use them, e-mail her at:  
neo_sailor_uranus@hotmail.com  
*****  
This is a crossover between Sailor Moon, Dragonball Z/GT and Gundam Wing, it  
will be rated R in future chapters, several things (i.e. language, violence, yaoi,  
yuri and lime).  
*****  
Prologue  
Death's Rebirth  
*****  
Deep in a temple, lost in the ancient forest, shrouded by mystery, a solitary man  
prays to the sacred flame. The fire begins to singe the old, degraded man's hair, as  
he snaps out of his prayer. "I must prevent the destruction." his cryptic voice rang  
through the temple. He races down the stone halls of the shrine, praying silently to  
himself all the way. As he rounds the last corner, he can feel his crotchety, wrinkled  
legs start to become weak. He stops in front of large double doors, they obviously  
represent something wonderful and worthy of worship, they are made of pure  
marble and crafted and craved into every crevice of the large doors are symbols and  
ancient writing, which, if could be read by the normal, mortal human being, would  
tell how truly important the treasures and secrets are, beyond the marble doors. He  
uses all of the strength he can summon within himself to push on of the thirteen foot  
doors open. He steps inside and all that rests in the stone room is a slab. Although,  
one must always remember: looks can be deceiving. He steps up the seven stairs, and  
comes to a stop at the front of the stone slab. The old man then rests his scaly hands  
upon the cold stone. All that is heard is cracking, as the rugged stone begins to glow  
in a deep silver and blue color, the light becomes to bright for the old man to see and  
he stumbles and falls down the rock hard, seven stairs. As the light calms down, the  
elderly man slowly stands but continues to hide his eyes. When he was finally able  
to stand, he saw that the original stone slab had become a beautifully crafted marble  
slab, that was a remarkable resemblance to a flower. Upon it was the ancient  
prediction, that had been inscribed there eons before this current time. He climbed  
the stairs and once again, put his hands upon the, now beautiful, slab. Has he grazed  
the cool stone, he recited the ancient prediction, "When Darkness creeps upon the  
Earth. Seeds evolve into flowers. A sign of help, redemption and cleansing, is seen  
in the sacred flame - an object of power. Darkness begins, and the five of power,  
shall be released by order of the Holy Ancients. Holy, Darkness, Destruction, The  
Elements and The Unknown. Combined their power could prove more destructive  
than the Queen of Darkness, Vega, herself. Yet, out of the five, only one can release  
the sacred power - the angel. All shall be consumed in Darkness, and one by one the  
protectors of the solar system and Queen of Light, shall fall, leaving behind only the  
neo senshi. Together, the ultimate sacrifice shall be completed. Times combine and  
lost loves are rejoined. Yet, Earth has but one hope." he sighed, he had to release the  
powers of Darkness and Destruction. A sudden chill ran threw his body, "I sense  
evil...Darkness has been released." he ran, that's all he could do, he felt the evil  
behind him. If only he could make it to the prayer room, surely the presence of the  
Holy powers could save him. If only he had enough strength. Closer and closer, it  
was catching up. The doors! He was so close. "Arg!" his one hope was gone...he had  
tripped. The presence of this Satanic power overwhelmed him, and he was covered  
in shadows, not a thing could be seen. When the evil left his body, all that was left  
was ashes. It took form, leaving behind a beautiful woman, with navy blue hair,  
streaked with black, her eyes were black and she wore a simple black dress with two  
slits up both sides that stopped around her upper thigh, there was an inner skirt that  
was navy and matched her hair, she smirked and her evil voice spook to no one,  
except the temple walls, "That old man was a fool! His religious and Holy energy  
was perfect for my rebirth. Now, arise my minions, taint this place of worship and  
serve your queen! I Vega, the Queen of Darkness, shall dissolve this blue pearl,  
called Earth! First, I must find the mystical five of power, they are the only ones who  
have the ability to challenge my extreme power. But how? Where to start? I shall  
deal with them later. Now, my feared demons, start your mission!" Vega ended her  
speech with a laughter worse than the greatest of villains, it sounded full of hate,  
dominance, control and above all evil. From where she stood, several dozens of  
black shadow demons filled the ancient temple and took it's blessed spirits and  
destroyed them. You could almost hear the cries of the spirits, none worse than  
those of the Holy Ancients, protectors of the ancient temple since their death, for  
they were born with the Earth and died to remain as protectors. Earth's hope rested  
in the ancient power of the undiscovered angel. If Vega got her first, Earth would  
perish. It had begun.   
  



	2. The Power Within: Fight For The Future:...

My Author's Explanation (you do not have to read this...)  
* * * * *  
Hi Everyone!! It's me - Megami Tsuki! For those of you who don't know, I'm a new  
author, and for those of you who haven't read or reviewed my story:  
  
THE POWER WITHIN: FIGHT FOR THE FUTURE  
  
You should, people say it's really good...and that makes me happy! Being a new  
author, I wasn't expecting the response I have gotten so far.  
Anyway...  
  
I'm here now, to give an explanation of certain things and ideas that will be  
presented in future chapters of my story, and don't worry, no spoilers.  
  
*WARNING*  
!VERY LONG!  
  
If you don't want to read it all, read the last notes at the bottom, there a little  
important, because I'm asking your opinion.  
  
First of all, some people didn't get it. "It" being that there was going to be new  
characters in this story, and let me explain why...  
My idea for this story, originally, was to make the "ultimate crossover" meaning, I  
wanted to add a little bit of everything, and new characters would be an inevitable  
addition to my story. There are/will be five new characters...Sailor Senshi to be  
exact, and, for those of you who care, here are their stats:  
  
Sailor Earth  
(creative? yeah right...)  
  
Name: Aeris Chiba  
Element Of Influence: Holy  
Associated Name Day: Monday  
Age: 18  
Birth Date: June 26  
Astrological Sign: Cancer  
Height: 5' 00"  
Blood Type: AB  
Hobbies: Painting, Drawing, Video Games  
Favorite color Indigo Blue  
Favorite Gemstone: Emerald  
Favorite Food: Turnip Greens (healthy girl...)  
Least Favorite Food: Cheesecake  
Favorite School Subject: Math  
Least Favorite School Subject: English  
Strengths: Loyalty, Friendship, Spirit  
Weaknesses: Emotion, Thunderstorms, Arguments  
Goal: To Receive And Except Her Mothers Powers  
  
Sailor Sun  
(uncreative? i agree...)  
  
Name: Aegis   
Element Of Influence: Darkness  
Associated Name Day: Tuesday  
Age: 19  
Birth Date: April 13  
Astrological Sign: Aries  
Height: 5' 03"  
Blood Type: 0-  
Hobbies: Fighting, Reading Manga  
Favorite color Gold  
Favorite Gemstone: Moonstone  
Favorite Food: Steak  
Least Favorite Food: Any Vegetable (not so healthy...)  
Favorite School Subject: History  
Least Favorite School Subject: Math  
Strength: Physical Strength  
Weakness: Confessions  
Goal: Protect Those Weaker Than Her  
  
Sailor Dead Star  
(i like this one...)  
  
Name: Nova  
Element Of Influence: Destruction  
Associated Name Day: Friday  
Age: 18  
Birth Date: October 24  
Astrological Sign: Libra  
Height: 4' 11"  
Blood Type: B  
Hobbies: Acting, Dancing  
Favorite color Silver  
Favorite Gemstone: Diamond  
Favorite Food: Cheese  
Least Favorite Food: Blackberry Pie  
Favorite School Subject: Literature  
Least Favorite School Subject: American Government  
Strengths: The Supernatural, Seeing The Future  
Weakness: Seeing Aegis Get Hurt (she and aegis are "together")  
Goal: Become Strong Like Aegis  
  
Sailor Nebula  
(this one's okay...)  
  
Name: Adrian  
Element Of Influence: The Unknown  
Associated Name Day: Wednesday  
Age:18  
Birth Date: September 8  
Astrological Sign: Virgo  
Height: 5' 02"  
Blood Type: A  
Hobbies: Reading, Computer Games  
Favorite color All Greens  
Favorite Gemstone: Sapphire  
Favorite Food: Sandwiches  
Least Favorite Food: Tuna  
Favorite School Subject: All (perfect student...)  
Least Favorite School Subject: None  
Strength: Math Problems  
Weakness: Getting To Know New People  
Goal: Learn To Control Her Powers Better  
  
Sailor Constellation  
(i don't like this name...)  
  
Name: Natalie  
Element Of Influence: The Elements (Fire, Water, Earth, Wind)  
Associated Name Day: Thursday  
Age: 18  
Birth Date: December 13  
Astrological Sign: Sagittarius  
Height: 5' 05'  
Blood Type: 0  
Hobbies: Cooking, Shopping  
Favorite color Red  
Favorite Gemstone: Ruby  
Favorite Food: All Pies  
Least Favorite Food: None  
Favorite School Subject: Physics  
Least Favorite School Subject: Physical Education  
Strength: Physical Strength  
Weakness: Adrian (she gets to her...)  
Goal: Talk More  
  
Wow! That took a lot out of me...my hands and fingers are tired. So, there you go,  
the new characters. Be happy!  
...please...  
  
Okay! Now to let you all know one important thing:   
  
Mamo-baka doesn't exist in this story!  
(Mamo-baka = Mamoru Chiba, Darien Shields, Prince Endymion, Prince Darien)  
  
Okay, now that that's out, I need to explain ages and timelines, so here it goes:  
Sailor Senshi:  
*Note: I will be using Japanese names for the senshi*  
  
*Usagi (Serena): 18  
*Neo-Queen Serenity: 33 (physical appearance: 21-24)  
  
*Chibi-Usa (Rini): 11  
  
*Ami (Amy): 18  
*Neo-Queen Ami: 33 (physical appearance: 21-24)  
  
*Rei (Raye): 18  
*Neo-Queen Rei: 33 (physical appearance: 21-24)  
  
*Makoto (Lita): 18  
*Neo-Queen Makoto: 33 (physical appearance: 21-24)  
  
*Minako (Mina): 18  
*Neo-Queen Minako: 33 (physical appearance: 21-24)  
  
*Haruka (Amara): 19  
*Neo-Queen Haruka: 34 (physical appearance: 22-25)  
  
*Michiru (Michelle): 19  
*Neo-Queen Michiru: 34 (physical appearance: 22-25)  
  
*Hotaru (Hotaru (amazing...they kept her real name...)): 17  
*Neo-Queen Hotaru: 32 (physical appearance: 20-23)  
  
*Setsuna (Trista (i would love to know who came up with that)): 22  
*Neo-Queen Setsuna: 37 (physical appearance: 25-28)  
*Note: I personally don't think it's possible for there to be two Sailor Pluto's, so  
whenever she's talking, or mentioned in the present or future it's the same one and  
Sailor Pluto (the senshi, not Setsuna) is over 1000 (possibly over 2000) years old*  
  
*Kou Seiya: 18  
  
*Kou Taiki: 18  
  
*Kou Yaten: 18  
*Note: These are the Sailor Starlights, for all you Sailor Moon newbies out there,  
and they only come back in the present time, and are not involved in the future  
timeline...no they don't die. They return to their planet...again*  
  
Sailor Moon Timeline:  
This story takes place, after Sailor Stars (present) and the future during Crystal  
Tokyo, Chibi-Usa is born and is 11, as it says up there.  
  
Dragon Ball Z/GT:  
  
Son Goku: 35  
  
Son Gohan: 16  
  
Son Goten: 7  
  
Vegeta: 37  
  
Chibi-Trunks: 8  
  
Mirai Trunks (Future Trunks): 23  
  
Kuririn (Krillan): 36  
  
Juuhachi gou (#18): ?  
  
Piccolo: ?  
  
Dragon Ball Z/GT Timeline:  
This takes place after the Cell saga and right before the "Strongest Under The  
Heavens" tournament (I forgot the Japanese spelling). Sailor Pluto "recruits" Future  
Trunks from his timeline, for extra help. Goku doesn't die during the battle with  
Cell, so Gohan listens to him when Goku tells him to destroy Cell.  
  
Gundam Wing/Endless Waltz  
  
Heero Yuy (i'm spelling it this way!): 19  
  
Duo Maxwell: 19  
  
Quatre Winner: 19  
  
Trowa Barton: 20  
  
Chang Wufei: 19  
  
Gundam Wing/Endless Waltz Timeline  
This takes place three years after Endless Waltz, the Gundams weren't destroyed,  
and were kept for future use, in case of war.  
  
Okay, that was that, and I hope you can understand my story a little better in the  
future, now the part everyone was waiting for....  
  
Couples  
  
*Note: these couples only reflect the future, so they all meet in the present*  
  
Usagi - Heero  
  
Ami - Gohan  
  
Rei - Wufei  
  
Makoto - Seiya  
  
Minako - Quatre  
  
Haruka - Michiru (they're both girls)  
  
Hotaru - Duo  
  
Setsuna - Trowa  
  
Aeris - Future Trunks  
  
Aegis - Nova (they're both girls)  
(if you find it offensive, I could make them cousins...  
just kidding)  
  
Adrian - Yaten  
  
Natalie - Taiki  
  
There you go...  
My Author's Explanation  
  
Now, to those of you who suffered threw, and survived my explanation, I would like  
your opinion on how I an going to play things out. If you don't like something and  
want something changed, review, or e-mail me, and I'll consider it. I want your  
opinion, so please review.  
  
If I do choose to use an idea you tell me, I'll make sure to give you full credit for that  
idea, so once again, please tell me your ideas.  
  
Thanks  
Megami Tsuki  
  
I'm trying hard to get Chapter 1 finished, until then, here's a preview...  
  
Space. An unknown place, begging for discovery, and in the center of it all lay the  
resting place of the Holy senshi, Sailor Earth. It is not a resting place for her death,  
to put it more appropriately, it is a place for her rebirth. She is destined to carry the  
burden of the Goddess of Earth, Aurora, herself. Yet, before her, her mother  
perished at the hands of the Satanic Queen Vega. Now, preparing for a new life, she  
seeks only revenge for what Vega did to her mother...  
  
That's all for now, I don't want to give it all away.  
  
Bye-Bye  
And   
Thanks  
(again)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Power Within: Fight For The Future:...

The Power Within: Fight For The Future  
By: KibooNoHikari  
* * * * *  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Dragonball Z/GT and Gundam Wing all belong to their  
own respective companies. Aeris, Adrian, Natalie, Aegis and Nova belong to me. If you would  
like to use them e-mail me at:  
KibooNoHikari26@aol.com  
* * * * *  
This is a crossover between Sailor Moon, Dragonball Z/GT and Gundam Wing, it  
will be rated R in later chapters for several things (i.e. language, violence, yaoi, yuri  
and lime, possible lemon).  
* * * * *  
Chapter One  
The Awakening  
* * * * *  
Locked away in crystallization. The mystical five were placed in four different  
locations. Holy reigns in space. Darkness and Destruction are savors of the Holy  
Temple. The Unknown keeps still in underground dormancy. The Elements keep  
peace everywhere. In the Holy Temple, Vega chose to strike first and, not known to  
her, her presence caused the strength of Darkness to break free from her seal.  
  
"Where am I?" Darkness questioned.  
  
She looked around, unsure of what to do, she observed her surroundings. She found  
herself in a stone room. She walked to the walls, and placed her hands upon the cold  
walls, then she rested her head on the frozen, rugged stone, resting her right ear on  
it, as if she was listening for something.   
  
"Am I still here? The Holy Temple?" she asked herself, closing her eyes to reflect  
upon a moment, that was once lost in her memory.  
  
~Flashback: Darkness' P.O.V~  
  
"Hold it!" an angelic voice yelled to me  
  
"Who me?" I remembered myself answering.  
  
I turned around and saw an "angel", someone I know, and remember well. The  
"angel" was dressed in a black skirt that came about five inches above her knees, and  
a ruby red tank top that barely covered her stomach, she had black hair cut short and  
silver danced along the tips of her hair. Tears threatened to fall from her sapphire  
eyes, yet trails of fallen tears were already seen, as they played against her soft  
features.  
  
"Aegis!" she yelled, then flung herself into my welcoming embrace, "I thought I lost  
you, I was so scared." she finished, and I could tell she was crying again.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Nova? Now I remember. My angel and I were frozen a long time ago to protect  
what we had fought so hard to achieve. Adrian you to fought with us, and Natalie,  
the silencer, you to fought for Earth too. Then there was...Aeris, megami, what has  
become of you?" she spoke to herself as she recalled memories that had been locked  
away since her crystallization.   
  
She turned and saw what her awakening had left behind...Nova, the senshi of Dead  
Star, Goddess of Destruction, her tenshi, her lover. She needed to be released, but  
should she.  
  
"Why was I set free from my prison? Could it be? No! Anything but her. Vega,  
Queen of Evil and the powers of Darkness and Unholy life. Why?" Aegis spoke to  
herself.   
  
That evil which they had vanquished so many years ago, had been reborn and  
released from her seal, that they had sacrificed themselves and the rest of their lives  
to create. Aegis walked over to the other crystal, it looked like a spire sticking out of  
the ground and like it was carved into very crudely. She examined it very closely and  
saw the figure and form of Nova, her partner and lover.  
  
"Holy! Darkness! Destruction! The Unknown! The Elements! I call upon the five  
powers, release the seal and bring forth Destruction!" she yelled out, her eyes closed  
and a determined look on her hard, yet feminine face.  
  
The clear stone began to glow and the center exploded, spaying crystal fragments all  
over the stone room, as Aegis' awakening had done before. Nova stayed where she  
was and was floating, her hands were crossed in front of her chest and her legs were  
crossed as well and tucked up to her arms. Her white aura glowed and twinkled with  
the tiniest hint of silver, and when it died down her frail, petite body fell out of it's  
form and she began to fall. Aegis caught sight of this and dove for her, and with  
great ease, caught Nova and avoided hurting herself in the process.  
  
"I still got it," Aegis thought to herself, "now to release the others."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Deep in the center of Earth, The strong, bewildering powers called The Unknown,  
lay in waiting, and unbeknownst to her, Nova's awakening had caused her own, in  
the same way Vega's presence had caused Aegis'.  
  
"How is it possible? I'm alive, no, I'm awake," Adrian began, "that can only mean  
one thing...evil has returned, and we must protect our future, no, the future again."  
  
She examined her surroundings as Aegis had done before her, she remembered a  
moment, the time when the decision was made to seal the evil, yet, the only way  
that is was possible, was to seal themselves.  
  
~Flashback: Adrian's P.O.V.~  
  
"How can we do it?" I asked.  
  
"There's only one way," I heard Aeris' soft voice speak up, "you all know that we  
didn't have time to build our powers enough to destroy her," she paused and looked  
at her hands, for she was upset that she had to witness her mother's demise and  
couldn't destroy Vega when she had the chance, "but we can seal her away if we  
place ourselves in the centers of life, there are four left, the Holy Temple, the Holy  
Fortress," she paused again, it was her mother's power that created the Fortress of  
Holy power, "which is in the center of the Four Galaxies of Direction, Elysion which is the  
sacred ground in the center of Earth, a place of worship mind you, and the Seas of  
Air, that is a special place where if your placed correctly, you can feel the strength of  
the Earth herself, and spread your powers throughout the world."   
  
"Okay, then what?" Aegis spoke up, there she sat, cradling the injured Nova in her  
lap, she was obviously mad, although it always seemed like she was a little harsh  
with the emotional Aeris.  
  
I watched as Aeris turned towards her "best-friend", I would gone off on her, but  
Aeris wasn't the type to do that, so she spoke very softly, "You and Nova go to the  
Holy Temple, Natalie, you head to the Seas of Air, Adrian, you go to Elysion, and  
I'll go to the Holy Fortress." poor Aeris, her voice was cracking with each word, and  
Aegis acted as if she wasn't going through anything, for she was to busy caring for  
Nova.  
  
I could tell Aegis was about to yell at Aeris for taking charge, so I spoke up be for  
anyone started any more conflicts, "I think Aeris' is right," Aegis looked at me, I  
could tell she wasn't used to having anyone else take charge, "let's go." I finished.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"That's it, I'm in Elysion," she said to the soft marble walls around her, "It's time  
for me to go, I can feel Darkness and Destruction, they are awake, I must meet  
them, and I pray that we can destroy evil this time, for Aeris sake, I pray."   
  
* * * * *  
  
In a lost field, flower petals the colors of pastels, float around. The air is pure, and  
only one thing rests above them all, a crystal spire, like the others, it is a mark of  
sealing, and it holds the powers of, water, fire, earth and wind...The Elements. The  
hard crystal seems to liquefy, as a figure seeps threw the liquid rock. The figure of  
the silencer, the nickname her friends dubbed unto her. Natalie, the silencer, the  
senshi of The Elements, was one of the few who couldn't cry when death and  
despair was all that existed, something she had experienced years before.  
  
~Flashback: Natalie's P.O.V.~  
  
There I was battered, destroyed, and all around me there lay nothing but dead  
body's. The people of Earth, the nobles of the Earth Kingdom they all lay around  
me, covered in crimson and ruby blood. I tried. I tried my best and yet, I failed. Then  
I saw them, the remaining senshi...Earth, she was our power, Dead Star, she was  
our defense, Sun, she was our will to keep going and Nebula, she was our light, we  
were the neo senshi.  
  
"Natalie! Are you okay?" Adrian asked me, I only nodded in response.  
  
I looked at them, all of them were crying, it was like they had never experienced war  
or death before. Should I be crying? I reached up to touch my face, and felt nothing  
but skin, burnt skin at that. I touched my other check, and I felt wetness, I pulled my  
hand down, and my fingers were stained in blood. I couldn't cry and I promised  
myself I never would, I would be the strength of the five of us, the one that didn't  
cry. I was the silencer.  
  
~End Flashback~   
  
She suddenly felt a surge of power and looked around only to spot three of the  
others, Sun, Dead Star and Nebula, together the four of them would rescue there  
last member, whom Natalie feared was already in grave danger. The others made it  
to her side and simultaneously looked towards the sky, towards space, the resting  
place of the Holy Fortress and the late Queen Aurora, and where their search would  
begin for there final ally, Sailor Earth.  
  
* * * * *  
Space. An unknown place, begging for discovery, and in the center of it all lay the  
resting place of the Holy senshi, Sailor Earth. It is not a resting place for her death,  
to put it more appropriately, it is a place for her rebirth. She is destined to carry the  
burden of the Goddess of Earth, Aurora, herself. Yet before her, her mother  
perished at the hands of the Satanic Queen Vega. Now, preparing for a new life, she  
seeks only revenge for what Vega did to her mother. Long ago, Queen Aurora used  
her powers to create a place of serenity, where she could watch the Earth blossom  
and grow into the flower it is today. The Holy Fortress, for her, was actually a way  
for her to expand her powers and become not only Guardian and Goddess of Earth,  
but become the Guardian of The Galaxies of Direction, more appropriately, the  
Guardian of Space itself. In the silence of space, all to be seen is what remains of the  
fortress, and a lone crystal spire that stands in the desolation of the Holy Fortress,  
once a place of wondrous technology, was now turned into a scene that reflected a  
great battle that took place there eons ago. The spire shakes and explodes from its  
once stable position, leaving behind the child of Earth, as she was once called.  
  
"Here I am," she begins, "I awake alone and I shall destroy the evil who won't let  
me rest," she pauses in despair as she reflects on her mothers demise, "never again  
shall Vega destroy a single life, never shall she destroy a child who loves her mother,  
she shall never live to see the end of the world, and I shall face her alone, as I awoke  
alone. She will pay. Not for my sake, but for the Earth's sake. Neo-Queen Serenity  
shall not die. The prophecy, shall not come true, and I am here to see that it all stops  
now..."  
* * * * *  
Authors Notes:  
There you go, chapter one. I'm very proud of this chapter, and I hope it pleases you  
as well. Make sure to review, because the more reviews I get, the more I like to  
write. I'm sure the other author's out there agree with me, so please review. Also,  
I'm sorry if I displeased anyone in: My Author's Explanation with my choice of  
couples or anything else, but I tried to give everyone someone to be with, and I hope  
this doesn't stop anyone from reading this story. If you didn't understand anything in this  
chapter, please tell me, and I'll try to explain it in chapter two. About chapter two,  
that will be the chapter when I bring in the other characters from Gundam and  
DBZ. I'll try to get it out as fast as possible, but it might be a while until I do.  
Please bear with me, I'm not a fast writer, and I change my mind a lot. Thanks!   
  
  
  
  



End file.
